dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Gine
QUE NAO PODE SE.jpg Is there a source? I don't think Mísion Tokyo is a faithful source. 18:19, February 1, 2014 (UTC) It most likely isn't. Since the person who made the article only joined to make this article, that sheds a lot of doubt on it, as well. Delete it until we get some actual confirmation. --BobLogical (talk) 21:48, February 1, 2014 (UTC) No, I didn't joined just to make that article. Yeah, I know we don't have a fine source, but believe me, within a few days we will get the "Q&A" from Akira Toriyama. The information has already spread over the Internet... There are some videos about it too. What kind of authority do you have to say, "Just trust me gaiz!"? Troll be trolln'. --BobLogical (talk) 22:28, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, now I understand why the reputation of Wikia is not that good... Oh well... I wouldn't create that article if it is real false. I don't have any "authority", and I'm not trolling, believe me again... if I were being troll, nor even Zeus could have much to do. Lol. Anyways. If you want to delete it, go ahead. Just like I said, within a few days more information about it will show up and someone will put it all again... When this moment comes, it's better beg for me be in a such good mood. =) Did some actual research here, and I'm 99% sure it's a hoax. Aside from the linked article, there are a grand total of 2 other websites that have the story, all using the same screenshots and information. One is dblegends that took the information directly from missiontokyo (dubious source citing a dubious source), and the other is daoofdragonball, which probably isn't the best place to get news. From what I've found, this has been circulated by a Twitter called @manganewsjapon. I have no idea whether they're reputable or not, but considering they only have a measly 6000 followers, I'd chalk it up to sensationalism to try and gain a bigger name. In the realm of legitimate press, Kazenshuu has reported on their Twitter that they're aware of this and are doing some translating and fact checking before they make a statement on the website. Until they confirm or deny, however, we should take this as nothing. --BobLogical (talk) 23:00, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for supporting me with the article @ Jeangabin666 You truly have a brain among the many out here... Racer you need to start signing your post just saying. Name pun? It's unlikely that Gine's name is a pun off of aubergine. For one, aubergine isn't a Japanese word (and it's uncommon in English, anyway). The word for that would be (茄子, Nasu) in Japanese. It seems far more likely that Toriyama based the pun off of an actual Japanese word (葱, Negi (Spring Onion)). I don't see a source verifying why this wiki is saying aubergine is the pun, when Toriyama never uses actual English words for puns. He'll use katakana forms of foreign vegetables, sure, but aubergine has no katakana form. -KidVegeta (talk) Yes, kind of unsettling how scarce the sources are on this one. --BobLogical (talk) 05:57, February 2, 2014 (UTC) :The other Saiyan names are based on English words for vegetables, which supports Auber'gine' as the name pun rather than a Japanese name. 14:36, February 2, 2014 (UTC) That is not true at all. Examples: Nappa is a pun off of the Japanese and Chinese word for greens. Raditz is based off of the Japanese katakana word for radish. Kakarot is based off of the katakana word for carrot. So don't say things that simply aren't true. Additionally, since Toriyama writes all of what he does in Japanese, he would be making puns off of words that are native to Japan (see Nappa) or those foreign words which can be written in Japanese (radish, carrot). Aubergine has a word in Japanese, and it's nasu. So he wouldn't be punning off of that word. Spring onion in Japanese is negi. Flip the kana around and you get Gine, which is what he based the pun off of. Saying the name pun is not on Spring Onion is just filling this wiki up with more incorrect and unsupported information. -KidVegeta (talk) :English names written with Japanese symbols doesn't make them Japanese words. Why would Gine be the single Saiyan whose name is based on a Japanese word?? The wiki mentions both versions, Auber'gine' to fit English names used for Saiyans, and Negi just because some think it's the name pun. 15:48, February 2, 2014 (UTC) :I agree with the others on this one. Aubergine seems like the most logical origin. It may be based off of the "katakana word" for Carrot and Radish... but they're still ENGLISH words. Just because he wrote the words using katakana doesn't make them Japanese words. Same with Vegeta and Tarble. Vegetable is an English word. Nappa Cabbage is used in English as well, which further supports it. Broli. Bardock. Toma. Kon. Toteppo. Panpukkin. All based on English words. :Anyone who believes that Gine is based off of a Japanese word (and a flipped katakana word, at that) is clearly fooling themselves, or just really wants it to be Japanese for some weird fanboyish reason rather than to actually go with the canon of the series. LordSchmee (talk) 20:22, May 6, 2014 (UTC) It's already been confirmed to be based off of the spring onion, but I'll entertain your hysteria nonetheless. Carrot and radish both have katakana words, meaning they are in the Japanese dictionaries as loanwords. Japanese can only write words based upon their own native vocabulary or through loanwords. Aubergine has a word in Japanese, but it is pronounced only as Nasu. Thus, the pun cannot be from aubergine. -KidVegeta (talk) :They don't seem to be in very popular usage, from what I've researched. But regardless of that, they're still English words. If I started making puns based on types of Mexican alcohol but suddenly came up with a new character called Bourbon, wouldn't that seem out of place? And what about the other 6 Vegetable-based names? Or the most important ones, Vegeta and Tarble? Are those loanwords? Even if they are (and with a language as well-circulated as English, you could virtually call anything used by other countries a loan word), I know for a fact that "vegetable" isn't anywhere near the most popularly used word in Japan. But I will admit I'm not entirely clued up on the others. :In either case, every single one of his Saiyan names have been based off of an English word (or loan word as you like to specify). Why would Gine be based off of an entirely, 100%-not-in-any-way-English word? LordSchmee (talk) 06:07, May 7, 2014 (UTC) You don't know what you are talking about. These aren't English words. Anything written in katakana is a Japanese word. It may have had an English origin (many loanwords come from other languages too), but it's no longer an english word. For example: Raditz is based upon the Japanese word for radish, which is ラディッシュ, or Radittsu. That's not an English word. Nappa is from the word 菜葉, which is a very old Chinese-Japanese word. Vegeta and Tarble come from the same word, ベジタブル. All of these are common words. The regular, everyday Japanese person would know them all. And they are the standard way a Japanese person would say any of these vegetables. Aubergine also has a word in Japanese. Like with Nappa's pun, it is an old Chinese-Japanese word which is not a loanword. 茄 (nasu) is how any Japanese person would pronounce aubergine. 葱 (negi) is a very common Japanese word for the scallion, which is a vegetable. It is the only suitable pun. Akira Toriyama writes Dragon Ball in Japanese. Translators then translate it later. He's never made a pun that wouldn't make sense to his readers like that. All of the words he uses for Saiyan names are Japanese vegetable names, be they loanwords or native words. None of them are English. You saying that is unequivocally false. While loanwords may appear to be similar to an English word (radittsu being similar to radish), these are words which are in Japanese dictionaries and are commonly spoken. You can't just put any word into katakana, either. Words are adopted officially and over time. There is no word for aubergine in katakana (which would preserve the gine part of it). You think that loanwords are just English words spoken in Japanese, and that pretty much any word can be done like such. With the exception of foreign names, this is not the case. I suggest you educate yourself with the Japanese language if you want to continue your narrative further, but what you are saying is so nonsensical and error-ridden, that I have a hard time believing you know anything about the language. -KidVegeta (talk) To those doubting legitimacy Check out this translated article from Kanzenshuu. http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/episode-bardock-akira-toriyama-super-qa/ It's legit. 19:33, February 3, 2014 (UTC) I checked this out on my own and found the info legitimate. --Aang13 (talk) 17:41, April 4, 2014 (UTC) is this legit? Is this legit? http://i0.wp.com/kbusca.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/conheca-gine-a-mae-do-goku.jpg 01:36, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :Probably not. A (t • ) 01:37, March 5, 2014 (UTC) I'm sure she was much of a better mother than Chi-Chi. :I doubt it, mrs Gine is a saiyan, i bet she would teach Goku how to kill people You guys understemate Chi-Chi, she's a good mother, Goku's just a bad fatherBH Ouji (talk) 09:47, July 29, 2018 (UTC) KamariU (talk) 19:43, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Knight-SX1 (talk) 22:44, July 28, 2018 (UTC)Gine, the Mother of Turles? Is Gine really Turles' mother? Because last I checked, Turles is not a canon character, unless Toriyama decides make him one like he has done recently with Broly. It's been stated that Turles isn't related to Goku's family, so why is Gine the mother of Turles now? We don't know. --Hulk10 (talk) 23:43, July 28, 2018 (UTC) Gine isn't Turles' mother. The source provided even says that the text next to Turles saying he was Goku's brother was "a major error". The source also says Turles only looks like Goku cause he's a low class warrior. Prophecy 23:57, July 28, 2018 (UTC) :Kanzenshuu just updated the info that after the Tree of might was relased, a magazine "stated" that Tullece is Goku's brother, althought it's a mistake But to answer your question, no, Tullece is not Gine's son, Tullece and Goku waas low class saiyans, and every saiyan looks like that (except for Goten and Goku Jr. who are related to Goku)BH Ouji (talk) 09:47, July 29, 2018 (UTC) Kanzenshuu is not official, it is there opinion that it was a mistake, nothing more. At the same time though, it is not stated anywhere that Turles is Gine's son. --Neffyarious (talk) 11:54, July 29, 2018 (UTC) :No it's never said kanzenshuu is wrong, they are more reliable than your wiki, even they admited it's a mistake from the "official" info, you guys should read my post clearlyBH Ouji (talk) 15:14, July 30, 2018 (UTC) Okay, but why did someone decide to Turles on Gine's page saying she was his mother? If this was an error on part of Kanzenshuu not being clear enough, then they shouldn't have any reason to put it there. Knight-SX1 (talk) 12:03, July 29, 2018 (UTC) Someone just assumed that Turles being Goku's brother meant he was also the son of Bardock and Gine, though this is not necessarily true. --Neffyarious (talk) 12:20, July 29, 2018 (UTC) Her being Turles mother is assumption alone, Turles is only confirmed to be related to Bardock, Raditz and Kakarot aka Goku.. most likely Turles has a different mother than Raditz and Goku considering that before Bardock fell in love with Gine he was a typical Saiyan who didn't give a shit and just did what he want which would include knocking up Saiyan women FlatZone (talk) 14:54, July 29, 2018 (UTC) I don't think that's right. Hasn't it been stated somehwere that Saiyans stick to one partner for life? Bardock couldn't have slept around with other women before Gine. For all we know, Turles might just be Bardock's twin brother, or he could just be some Saiyan with similar features to Bardock, being a low class warrior as stated above, and we've just confirmed that Kanzenshuu made error regarding Turles being related to Goku. Without clearification, the relation Turles has to Bardock, Raditz and Goku remains a mystery.Knight-SX1 (talk) 23:49, August 8, 2018 (UTC) continuity issue? - Gokus Trip so uh... Am I the first one to question the continuity issue of how goku was sent off to another planet? I mean... Isn't it made crystal clear that he was sent off by the system he was put through and assigned by some scientist-like employees? How can he be sent off twice? Oo Mercenary-x (talk) 17:03, May 8, 2014 (UTC) :Good call. A lot of these later manga additions and Toriyama interviews have slightly different details than the first time around. 23:24, May 8, 2014 (UTC) :They seem to have amped up the Krypton parallels in this retelling. Gojirob (talk) 22:00, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :I wonder why is Toriyama retconing all these things so they make no sense? Instead of Goku being sent as a baby to destroy Earth, Bardock does it so he can be saved; instead of Bibidi creating Buu, he is actually a "primordial being" born since "time immemorial"; instead of an enemy who sealed Old Kai in fear of his Unlock Powers, it's Bills who locked him because he was mad (they probably denied pudding to him too lol) 23:39, June 21, 2014 (UTC) He's probably just approving new content to increase interest in DB as BoG was coming out and the new Kai episodes were starting. 04:37, June 24, 2014 (UTC) I dont know why Toriyama is doing that. Isnt that obvious, that Kakarotto was sent to Earth by this guys in white suits? Didnt Bardock got upset when he saw how weak his son is? In special episode of Bardock Celipa was asking him, what happened yesterday. Bardock didnt know the answer. Then she says that yesterday his son was born. Didnt he called his son a worthless piece of trash? Well, at least in japanese version. And Kakarotto was sent on Earth to kill every human being, and now we see that Bardock is telling him to behave? REALLY? Am I the only one upset with this whole idea? :I know that feel, bro--[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date']] 06:31, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :Wait wait wait wait wait..... how is this possible when :A. Bardock in the movie "Bardock the father of goku" didn't want to see Goku while he was in the pod and even those guys in the white coats asked him if he wanted to see him because he would soon be sent out. :B. He was practically never home unless he was injured and had to say back in the planet to recover. :aaaaaaand :C. He died up in space while fighting against Frieza, although there wasn't really much fighting going on since Frieza just came out and started making that giant ball of energy. :TheReal Itachi (talk) 05:21, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Haha, that's why you shouldn't bother with Dragon Ball Minus. It's non-canon like the manga. Only GT and AF are canon. 11:29, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Nice try but GT and AF are not canon. I believe Gine hold her newly born baby son,kakarot, before he was taken away from her by Planthorr and Malaka to have his power level judged. Then he was sent away before his father comes back from his battle on Planet Meat. February 24,2015 GT is canon to me and some others but AF is fan made. Goku's trip to Earth was never shown in the original manga in the first place. Bardock The Father of Goku is not Toriyama's story, it was made by Toei Animation. The only scene from the movie that appeared in the original manga was Bardock vs Freeza in orbit of Planet Vegeta. Many fans simply assumed that this means that the rest of the movie also happened in the manga continuity, but Toriyama himself never said that.Auspx (talk) 22:54, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Gine Possible Survival Ever since I saw Gine and learner that she was Goku's mother, I can't help but wonder about her status. I'm aware that she is implied to have died alongside the other Saiyans when Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, but imagine that she rescued. Now due to Bardock surviving as he was sent to the past where he encounters and apparently kills Frieza's ancestor, Chilled and due to Dragon Ball Xenoverse, I can't help but think that she maybe the Future Warrior who meets Future Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time. Think about it, suppose that moments before the destruction of Planet Vegeta, Gine was rescued and chosen by Shenron and brought to Tokitoki City where she becomes a Time Patroller and begins traveling through time to fix the distortions made by Towa, Mira and Demigra. This not only helps her become stronger, but also allowing her to see her family, specifically her son, Goku/Kakarot and later her husband Bardock. Do you think this could be a possible fate/destiny for someone like Gine?MCN51FJ (talk) 01:49, April 8, 2015 (UTC) was GIne good or evil? just like too know (Spice boys (talk) 01:53, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :She was a Saiyan. I don't think Saiyans even have a concept of "good" or "evil". Bardock killed several lives in a lot of different planets, but that was his job, and on the other hand he is very kind to his comrades and so on. 02:01, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ok (Spice boys (talk) 02:10, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Same as above, Saiyans didn't have a understanding of "good" or "evil", but Gine was unique in that she had "feelings" not typical in Saiyans. So in a way, you could consider her "good" if you would like to. She certainly is no villain. Ripto (talk) 03:01, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ok (Spice boys (talk) 16:52, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Gine Pronunciation How do you pronounce Gine?--Aang13 (talk) 23:10, July 1, 2015 (UTC) JEENEH i guess lol Meshack (talk) 23:11, July 1, 2015 (UTC) :Nope, it has a hard G, like "Ginyu". 23:39, July 1, 2015 (UTC) :I will give my 2 cents, it's Gee-neh with "G" being prounced like in "game" Much appreciated. --Aang13 (talk) 23:00, July 2, 2015 (UTC)